Friendship dosen't have to be early
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A 14year old girl meets a Lucario that thinks humans can't be trusted. But after one inceident, He is proven wrong. They go on a journey to become stronger and increse their friendship between eachother. Hope you like it.Might change rating to T after ch5
1. The meeting, the incident , the journey

Don't own any pokemon or pokeballs or moves of pokemon. I do own the charicters (Humans) Rosline, Jack, Kika, and Merka excpet Professor Rowen. Hope you enjoy the first chapee! Let's start!!!!

* * *

Rosline, a 14year-old girl with emerld eyes and hazel hair, and her mother, Kika, a 34year-old with powder blue eyes and hazel hair as well, were walking home from the park because of the rain. Kika held a umbrella to cover her and Rosilne and Kika's Missprit followed. 

"Mom, can you tell me agian, how you caught Missprit?" Rosaline asked her mother.

"You've heard it a thousand times, but I guess I could tell you agian. Lets see... I was walking home to visit my mother, your grandma Kirta, from my journey because I haden't seen her for a month, then I heard somthing in the tall grass. I turned to see what it was and saw Missprit behind me. I unleashed my Haunter first and used Mean look to make Missprit stay in battle. Then I returned Haunter and sent out Empolion. I used water pulse to damage Missprit and it worked highly, then Misspirt launched phycic which damaged Empolion a lot. I hurled a Ultraball at Missprit, but it came out after three moves back and forth, then it launched it's phycic attack agian which hurt Empolion even more. After launching a second Ultraball, I caught Missprit like that." Rosilne's mom explaned as they noticed a dark figure behind some trees. It was a badly hurt Lucario.

"Oh my goodness!" Roslinesaid as Rosline and ran towards the fallen pokemon as Missprit followed. Missprit and Rosline had been the best of friends ever since Rosline turned 4 and began to babysit her mother's pokemon that had hatched out of eggs. The Lucario opened it's eyes to see Rosaline and he emiditly got up and backed away.

"Stop! Your hurt!" Rosline begged the pokemon, but kept it's distance away from Rosline.

"What do you care? You humans are all alike. Untrustable." Lucario said as Rosline looked sadly then Lucario fell closing one eye, clinching his teeth, and holding one arm in pain. Rosline could tell it was a boy, because of his voice and his spikes on his hand. Lucarios that were boys had sharper spikes.

"Please stop! If you continue, you'll become even more hurt!" Rosline told the Lucario, then Lucario started to come a little closer, but not too close.

"Why? Why are you being so compassionite to me?" Lucario asked.

"Two things why. One, your injured and need my help, and two, I can't stand seeing pokemon hurt. Espeachly you." Rosline said as Lucario red colored eyes went wide. Almost covering the white that surrounded the red. He calmed down and said,

"Fine...I'll go with you..." Rosline smiled with her eyes half lided in relif. She grab his hand and took him under her mom's umberella.

"Who's this?" Lucario asked nerviously.

"My mother. Don't worry. She isn't gonna harm you." Rosline explaned and Lucario calmed down. Rosline's mother looked at Lucario and smiled at him. Lucario thought she was beautiful like Rosline. He figured that Rosline got her looks from her mother. When they got to the house, Rosline wrapped Lucario in bandages, while Missprit kept it's distance from Lucario so he wouldn't feel threatened. Lucario saw Missprit looking at him, he turned to look at Missprit and Missprit went wide eyed and looked down, hopping Lucario wouldn't give it a angry stare. Lucario just turned to think about different things. He saw that Rosline was done and she sat a couple of inches away from him which made him uncomfertable at first, but when Rosline looked at him with eyes that were peaceful and ment no harm, he calmed down.

"So...um..." Rosline started and Lucario staried at her worried that she was going to say somthing harmful.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"How did it happen?" Rosline asked as Lucario calmed down.

"Battle...My master told me he was never going to leave me...He said in the middle of battle he wouldn't abandond me...but he did." Lucario explaned and Rosline went wide eyed.

"You mean he just left you?" Rosline asked.

"Yes...Robert was battling another pokemon. He ran away when things got bad." Lucario explaned.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to bring that up..." Rosline said sadly as Lucario looked at her wide eyed

"Well, get some rest... You need it." Rosline said as she and Missprit left the room. Lucario thought for a minute before thinking,

_"I think she's actually trying to help me...NO! She can't be! She's just trying to trick me!" _Lucario ran out and open window. He ran very far before bumbing into a big machenary. People with big rs' on their shirt's saw Lucario and smiled evily. Lucario took a step back before a bright light engulfed him.

* * *

Rosline awoke at 11:00pm at night and thought about Lucario and she dicided to check on him. She went wide eyed when she figured out he wasn't there. She went to her mom's room to wake her and Missprit up. 

"Mom!!!" Rosline yelled as both Missprit and Rosline's mom woke in a jolt.

"Rosline, whats wrong?!" Rosline's mom, Kika, asked worriedly.

"It's Lucario! I can't find him anywhere!" Rosline explaned as both her mom and Missprit went wide eyed.

"Lets look for him!" Kika said as Rosiline and Missprit agreed and went out side to look. It wasn't long before Rosline noticed the machienary with Lucario in a glass dome. The figures saw the three and turned to face them and the girl figure said,

"Well, what do we have here? Pathetic people who want to save the pathetic pokemon?" Rosline became angry.

"Lucario's not pathietic! Who are you?!" Rosline asked angrly.

"Merka and Jack, and we're from team rocket. We steal pokemon so we can give them to the boss so we can get higher ranks." Merka explened and Rosline said angrly,

"That's just cruel!"

"Coming from a girl who could've hurt Lucario. Why wouldn't you. He could hurt you even more then he got hurt." Jack said and Rosline backed down. Darkness covered her eyes as she became more angry. They were keeping Lucario captive. She burst out yelling,

"SHUT UP!!!!" Roslin's mother and Missprit looked suprized. Merka and Jack just smiled evily. Lucario went wide eyed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUCARIO!!!! FROM WHAT I LEARNED JUST BY LOOKING AT HIM, HE'S KIND, CARING, HELPFUL, MOST IMPORTANTLY, HE'S STRONG!!!!" Rosline yelled as Lucario went wide eyed. As wide as they could get. Rosline DID mean all the things she said about not harming him. He felt so happy that he found sombody that understood him.

"I know we just met... but I'm not going to let them hurt you!!!!" Rosline yelled as she jumped on the macheinary and started pounding agenst the glass with her side. Lucario's eyes shook as he saw what Rosline was doing. He was so suprized at what Rosline was doing. No one ever done this for him before. Rosline kept pounding at the glass with her side, until Team Rocket used their electricbolt to hurt her. Lucario went wide eyed with his mouth open while Rosline's mother and Missprit looked the same way. Rosline fell off but got up again and ran towards the machenary and she kept getting electracuted. Lucario was getting worried now. VERY worried. So were Rosline's mom and Missprit.

"I'm...not...gonna...give up...Not...until...Lucario's...with...me...Now give...him back..." Rosline said and Lucario went wide eyed as Rosline went falling to the floor.

"ROSLINE!!!!" Kika yelled as she ran towards her daughter, but Team Rocket prevented her from getting close.

"Your monsters!" Kika yelled as Team Rocket member Merka said,

"Mostly humans are like this." Lucario went wide eyed as he thought,

_"What if they're right... What if humans are like this..."_

"That's... not true..." Rosline said weakly as she tried to stand, but couldn't.

"Rosline!" Kika said worriedly as Lucario went wide eyed.

"Some humans are like this...But not all humans...Mostly all humans are kind too." Rosline said weakly.

"PATHETIC!!!!" Jake yelled as he launched a lightning bolt at Rosline and she got hit hard, but still her mother couldn't reach her.

"ROSLINE!!!!!!!" Kika yelled and Lucario couldn't take it anymore. He became ferious that he broke the glass easily.

"What?!" Jake said as Lucario went and kicked Jake in the stomach. Merka launched a lightning bolt at Lucario. Highest point lightning bolt too. It hit Lucario hard, but he damaged the machinary with his aura sphere and it exploded.

"DARN IT!!! MY HAIR WAS THE WAY I WANTED IT TO!!!" Merka yelled as she and Jake flew into the sky.

"SHUT UP, FORGET ABOUT YOUR HAIR AND START FIGURING OUT A WAY WE'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS!!!!!" Jake yelled.

""LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BEING DEFEATED AGIAN!!!!!" Merka and Jake flew out of sight. Lucario painted from exhaustion, but then walked over to Rosline and fell beside her. Rosline opened her eyes half way and smiled at Lucario. Lucario smiled with his eyes half lidded as well too. He noded his head yes to become her partner while smiling. Rosline mother and Mispirit quickly went to her.

"Rosline! Are you two ok?!" Kika asked her daughter and Lucario.

"Yes. OW!!!" Rosline said as her mother hugged her.

"I thought I lost you..." Kika said as she broke down into tears.

"Mother..." Rosline said she hugged her back. After words, Kika and Mispirit tended to Lucario's and Rosline's wounds while Rosline convinsed her mother that she was ready to be a pokemon trainer.

"Alright. But remember to head to the store to get your pokeballs and Professer Rowen's lab to get your pokedex. Here's a map, and here's a 2 weaks worth of clothes, and heres some food for you three." Kika said as her daughter looked confused.

"What do you mean three?" Rosline asked.

"Oh! I want you to take Mispirit with you." Kika said as Rosline went wide eyed.

"Mispirit can come with me?!" Rosline asked.

"Yup! It's great in contests and a great battler. So take care of it." Kika said as Rosline nodded.

"Of coarse I will!" Rosline said as the clock struck 1:00 a.m.

"Oh my! How'bout you all get some sleep before you get started on your journey?" Kika asked as Rosline said,

"Ya! I'm so tired that I could fall asleep right here. In fact I think I will. KIDDING!!!" Rosline said as she and everyone laughed.

"All right. Enough jokes and get to bed!" Kika said still giggling.

"Right!" Rosline said as they went to bed. When in bed, Rosline started talking to her to new pokemon.

"Hey, Lucario, Mispirit. What do you think are journeys gonna be like?" Rosline asked.

"Who knows? Mabye we'll have ups and downs, but we should turn out fine." Lucario said.

"Mispirit!" Mispirit said confadently as Rosline giggled and Lucario smiled.

"Night guys." Rosline said as Lucario and Mispirit said their goodnights and they all fell asleep.

* * *

WOW!!! What do you think? Well! Please R&R. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPE!!!! 


	2. The Journey begins

Don't own any cahricters or pokemon except Rosline, Merka, Jena, Jake, and Kika. This chapter is probubly going to be the last one for a while. I got a feeling that it's going to be a long weekend... Anyway! Enough about me!!! Here we go!!!! The next chappe!!!!!

* * *

Rosline, Lucario, and Mispirit woke up early, like at 7:00 a.m. Mispirit pulled some of the blankets off of Rosline. 

"More sleep, thank-you." Rosline said as memories hit her in the head.

"Wait a minute... WAKE UP!!!!" Rosline yelled as Lucario and Mispirit fell flat on their faces.

"OW!!! What's the yelling for?!" Lucario asked.

"OUR JOURNEY STARTS TODAY!!!! Or did you two forget?!" Rosline said and both of her pokemon stood up faster then you wouldn't belive. They had some breakfast with her mother, got packed, gave her mother a hug and the three left. Kika stood there for a minute, before smiling.

"My little girl's growing up..." Kika said as she dicied to prepare lunch and invite her new pokemon that hatched from eggs. Rosline had to stop at the Lab first to pick up her pokedex. When at the lab, Rosline entered.

"Hello?" Rosline said.

"Ah, hello." A man said from behind which startled Rosline and she jumped a little.

"I'm Professer Rowan and... Hm?" Professer Rowan said as he noticed Lucario and Mispirit.

"You've caught pokemon already? Wait! If you have Mispirit...Then you must be the daughter of Kika! I know Kika. I helped Kika when she started as a trainer. It's going on 20 years." Professer Rowan explaned.

"Well, let's get you your pokedex and pokeballs." Professer Rowan said as he got a pokedex and pokeballs and handed them to Rosline.

"Thank you!" Rosline said as she started runing towards the door

"Good luck on your journey!" Rowan said as Rosline ran out the door with Lucario and Mispirit following her.

"Defiently like Kika... Looks like her too." Professer Rowan said as he went back to work. Rosline, Lucario, and Mispirit walked to any town they could find, then Rosline rembembered somthing she wanted to do.

"Hey Lucario. Can I give you somthing?" Rosline said as Lucario looked at her.

"What?" Lucario asked as Rosline tied a bandana around Lucario's neck. Lucario looked at the bandana curiosly. Then looked at Rosline.

"I wanted to give you that bandana, so you and I would remian friends forever. No matter what. " Lucario went wide eyed, but then smiled and Rosline smiled back.

"Besides it makes you look handsome." Rosline said as Lucario blushed and looked down. Rosline just giggled. The day seemed to pass quickly and the trio had no choice but to set up camp right in the forest. They set up a tent, had a campfire, roasted marshmellows that Rosline pack along with smores, told funny ghost stories, and told eachother that nothing was going to seperate them. Then the went to bed and fell asleep, except Rosline. She was home sick already. She turned to face Lucario.

"Lucario, you asleep?" Rosline asked.

"No. What is it?" Lucario asked turning to face her, consern in his voice.

"I don't feel good... I miss my mother already..." Rosline said sadly as she started crying. Lucario looked at her sadly. Knowing that leaving her home without knowing anyththing about whats going to happen, and knowing that she won't see her mother for a while, it was hard and sading. Lucario tried to calm her down. After all, he did owe her after she helped him, with being hurt and captured by Team Rocket and saving him and all.

"I know it's hard to leave your mother to become a trainer, but you'll see her agian. I promise." Lucario said comfertly and Rosline went wide eyed before crying some more and pulling Lucario into a hug. Lucario's eyes went as wide as they could get, some shake in his eyes to. His heart beated faster with every passing moment and was blushing when he was in Rosline's arms. He never got a hug before. It felt nice to be in someone's arms. He felt tear drops on his head as he was in Rosline's arms. He calmed down and hugged her back. Rosline went wide eyed at the fact that Lucario was hugging her back, but she calmed down and smiled. She seperated from Lucario and smiled. Lucario smiled back and Rosline said,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Lucario said as Rosline fell asleep at last. Lucario smiled happily. Knowing that he found people that understood his feelings he felt happy. More importantly, he found a family. He fell asleep and it was the best sleep he ever had. Lucario was the first to get up. He didn't no what time it was. Luckily, Rosline packed a watch and when Lucario looked at it at first he didn't know how to work it, but then he saw numbers on it and it said 7:50 a.m. on it. Lucario got up but fell down from an extreme pain in his side. He looked at it and saw a bad scratch on his side. Lucario was in a lot of pain and thats when Rosline woke up.

"Lucario, whats the matter?" Rosline asked worried and very conserned.

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'm fine." Lucario said trying not to worry Rosline, but it didn't work and Rosline saw Lucario holding his side with him clinging it. Rosline got up, removed Lucario's paw and saw the scratch. Rosline went wide eyed when she saw it.

"Is this from Team Rocket when they captured you?!" Rosline asked worriedly.

"I don't know...I just found it this morning and...OW!!!" Lucario yelled as Rosline put some disanfected on the cut. After words, Mispirit woke up and helped put everything away.

"You know, after last night Lucario...I feel I'm completely ready. To tell you the truth, I was worried what might happen and unsure about the journey. I also was afriad that I might do the same thing that your old trainer did... If I do that...then you would hate me, run off, and I would never see you agian... I don't want that to happen..." Rosline said as tears fell out of eyes. Lucario went wide eyed a little and he talked in a calm way.

"If you did that...I wouldn't hate you..." Lucario said as Rosline turned her head in a jolt with her eyes wide with tears in her eyes and some flew out.

"I would be conserned. Not hateful. What if it was somthing really important were to happen? I would still think of you as a friend." Lucario said as Rosline smiled. The three talked for a long time which made the day pass quickly, because it was now 5:00p.m. They talked until Misiprit flew over and pulled Rosline's shirt, telling her they should get going.

"All right! All right!" Rosline said giggling. Lucario followed before feeling dizzy and everything got blury. He fell to the ground as Rosline and Mispirit turned around to see what made the thud. It didn't take Rosline and Mispirit to go wide eyed and Rosline ran towards Lucario quickly and felt his head. It was burning hot.

"Oh no!" Rosline quickly put Lucario on her back and Rosline started running, and it started raining as Mispirit followed quickly. Rosline couldn't run anymore and had to hide in a cave to protect them from the rain. Rosline felt Lucario's head hopping it was nothing but a cold, but the fever kept getting worse. Lucario's eyes were shaking, he was painting very hard, his intire body was in pain, and he was moaning painfuly and loudly.

"This is my fault... If I have taken him to a pokemon center right away...He wouldn't be like this...It's my fault...Everything's my fault..." Rosline said sadly while a tear fell out of her eye. Mispirit quickly went to comfert her.

"Mispirit." Mispirit said while shaking it's head. Rosline smiled softly. Then she saw someone riding on a double bike. She quickly grabbed Lucario, put him on her back, and ran towards the person riding on her bike.

"Eacuse me!" Rosline yelled over the rain as the person stopped. It was a girl with a Pichu in the basket and she was the same age as Rosline. 14 years-old.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked.

"It's my Lucario, he's very sick!" Rosline said.

"Oh my! Ok, hope on!" The girl said while Mispirit hopped in the basket next to Pichu. The girl pushed of and started pedeling. Rosline dicided to help out. The girl introduced herself.

"By the way, I'm Jena." Jena said.

"I'm Rosline." Rosline introduce herself.

"One question, how'd you get Mispirit?" Jena asked.

"It's my mom's acutally. Me and Mispirit have been friends for a long time, so my mom let me travel with it. Besides, I've just become a trainer." Rosline explaned.

"Oh" Jena said. They kept pedeling until the got to the pokemon center. Rosline didn't waist any time getting inside. She quickly ran inside. When Nurse Joy saw her she emidialy rushed to her side. Jena came in with her Pichu and Rosline's Mispirit.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

"It's my Lucario...He's very sick!" Rosline said in a scared voice, hopping they wern't to late.

"Oh my! Chansy!" Nurse Joy yelled for Chansy and Chansy came in with a rolling table. Rosline put Lucario on the table and she looked at him sadly, because he was clinching his teeth, and his eyes were shaking they were closed tightly. 1 hour passed and Lucario still wasn't done getting checked yet. Rosline was very worried. Jena dicided to comfert Rosline.

"Jena." Rosline said suprized.

"I know it's hard seeing your pokemon like that." Jena said as Rosline cried in Jena's lap. Rosline let out crying shouts as Jena put her hands on Rosline's head and back. Jena smiled sadly. Mispirit and Pichu looked sadly. They stayed like that for about a half an hour before Rosline calmed down and dryed her eyes and talked to Jena about different things.

"How long have you've been a trainer, Jena?" Rosline asked.

"About a week. I got Pichu as my very first pokemon, and we've already become the best of friends." Jena explaned as Pichu and Mispirit played tag. Two hours passed before the red light went off. Rosline stood up in a jolt.

"Your Lucario's going to be just fine." Nurse Joy said happly.

"May I see him?!" Rosline asked reilefed and anxous to see her friend.

"Yes, but please be quite. He's sleeping." Nurse Joy said as Rosline entered the room and sat next to Lucario's bed. Lucario was sleeping peacfully now. Rosline smiled softly before going wide eyed from seeing Lucario's eyes as they were shaking agian. Lucario opened his eyes slowly and shakingly as Rosline smiled in reilef and happiness.

"R-Rosline?" Lucario asked weakly with his eyes have-lided as Rosline hugged Lucario in no time at all. Lucario went wide eyed before calming down.

"I-I-I was very scared...I-I thought I was going to lose you...I...I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!!!" Rosline yelled while crying hard Lucario went wide eyed before closing his eyes to be kept being hugged by Rosline. Everyonelse just smiled, knowing that they would still be togethere was all that mattered. A while later Nurse Joy showed everyone to their rooms. Even Lucario was able to go with them and sleep. Rosline was the last to fall asleep. She needed to look at Lucario and feel his head just to make sure.His tempture was back to normal. Rosline felt happy and fell asleep. Lucario peeked one open to see Rosline sleeping while smiling peacfully. Lucario blinked and opened both his eyes half way and smiled before falling asleep. Smiling aswell.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2! Please Read and Request! BYE!!!!!!!! 


	3. The worst and the best are combined

Don't own any pokemon or charictars except Rosline, Merka, Jake, and Jena. Well. Have fun reading!!!!!

* * *

After leaving the pokemon center, Rosline,Jena, Lucario, Mispirit, and Pichu were walking to the next town. 

"You know, I didn't know what to do when I first saw you Jena. I was so nervous, I couldn't think." Rosline said giggling as the others smiled.

"Rosline..." Lucario said as Rosline looked him.

"Yes, Lucario?" Rosline asked while smiling. Lucario opened his mouth to say somthing, but stopped himself.

"Nevermind. It's..nothing." Lucario said as looked down sadly. Rosline was concerned went to Lucario's side. Lucario looked at her and Rosline went wide eyed as she looked into Lucario's eyes. They were full of nothing but sadness. Lucario looked away to the ground with his eyes closed his tightly and they both shook. Rosline went from suprized to sadened and she grabbed his hand to comfert him. Lucario looked at Rosline wide eyed but then smiled sadly and Rosline smiled softly. Lucario dicided to help Rosline up and they kept walking. Rosline saw different pokemon, then saw Azelf laying on floor! Azelf looked very weak.

"Oh no!" Rosline said as she ran towards Azelf. When she picked up Azelf the clif under her colapsed and she held on with one hand. Jena and Pichu went wide eyed. Not as bad as Lucario and Mispirit though. Their eyes were wide and small and their mouths were wide open with fear. Lucario and Mispirit went to Rosline quickly. But it wasn't quick enough. Just when Lucario and Mispirit where just a few inches from reaching Rosline, Rosline hand let go. Lucario tried to grab her, but missed her by a few inches. Lucario eyes shook as he heard Rosline screamed.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rosline screamed as she fell.

"ROSLINE!!!!" Lucario screamed as Mispirit started crying as Jena and pichu started crying. Lucario's eyes were very small and they shook. Lucario burst out yelling.

"NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!! I...I PROMISED HER SHE COULD SEE HER MOTHER AGIAN!!!!! I PROMISED!!!!! IT'S TO LATE NOW... SHE'S...she's..." Lucacrio couldn't say anymore. He wanted to cry but he held back sobs.

"Let's go... I don't want to think about this..." Lucario said as he started running. Darkness covered his eyes as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Lucario! Wait!" Jena yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosline woke up in a forest with Azelf next to her. 

"Ouch...Wait.. Azelf! Here have a Max potion that my mom packed." Rosline said as she sparyed the Max potion on Azelf and Azelf woke.

"Azelf? Azelf!" Azelf said as it flew around Rosline, very greatful for Rosline helping it.

"Ok! You want to help me get out of here?" Rosline asked.

"Azelf!" Azelf said happily as it noded his head, helped Rosline up, and led her through the forest. Rosline couldn't stop thinking of her friends. She know that her friends were worried sick about her. Then she saw daylight.

"Wow...That was fast...Anyway! Lets go find our friends!" Rosline said as Azelf went wide eyed.

"Yes. Friends." Rosline said so friendly that Azelf went berzerk with happiness.

"Let's go!" Rosline said as the two ran to find their friends.

* * *

Lucario kept running before getting tried and stopping as the other three caught up with him. 

"Lucario?" Jena asked as Lucario yelled,

"STAY AWAY!!!!!" Lucario yelled so sadly that everyone started crying. Then Lucario started talking.

"Why? Why did this happen? It's not fair... WHY DID IT HAPPEN??!!!" Lucario yelled as everyone started crying. Then they saw someone running. They all went wide eyed. Lucario went the widest of all. He saw Rosline running towards them!

"Guys!!!" Rosline yelled.

"ROSLINE!!!" Every one yelled as they ran towards her. When near, Mispirit, Jena, and Pichu wrapped Rosline and Azelf in a bear hug.

"Ok!!! I missed you all too! Hm?" Rosline said as she saw Lucario smiling in releif, happiness, and parshly sadness because he was ready to cry but his eyes were wide from happiness. His eyebrows hung down to his eyes as they both shook from releif.

"Lucario..." Rosline said softly as she smiled and wrapped Lucario in a hug. Lucario's eyes went wide as the sobs he was holding in for so long finally burst out of his eyes and he started crying as he closed his eyes tightly. Rosline went wide eyed when Lucario started crying, but then smiled with her eyes half lidded and closed her eyes.

"I-I couldn't protect you...I was going to ask you what if I couldn't protect you. It's obvious I can't..." Lucario said sadly while crying. Rosline went wide eyed before frowning with her eyes half lidded. Rosline pulled away from him and saw that he was crying very hard. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Lucario looked at her wide eyed.

"You can protect me...I know...I think you as family, Lucario...and family members always have the ability to save their loved ones." Rosline said as Lucario went wide eyed. Then he smiled as he was wide eyed. He wrapped his arms around Rosline and started crying agian. Rosline didn't mind at all, and she wrapped her arms around Lucario aswell. Everyone just smiled as they were together agian. Then Azelf went over to the two and they both smiled. Then Azelf saw the pokeball, detached it from her bag, and pressed it. Rosline and the others went wide eyed at what they saw as Rosline picked up the pokeball and was really confused. Thee others came closer as Jena said,

"I guess that Azelf was so greatful that you helped it, I guess it wants to travel with you." Rosline looked at Jena then smiled. Lucario was by her side agian. Rosline didn't want Lucario to leave her side agian. She felt like he was her little brother. Then they all started walking agian. While walking Rosline secretly grabbed Lucario's hand. Lucario went wide eyed as he looked forward, but then smiled with his eyes half lidded. He felt like he was with a big sister he never had. They kept wlking until they got to the nearest town. Oreburgh city.

* * *

Well, ok I know this chapter is short, but I do what I can. But, tell me what you guys think. I hope in enjoyed this chapter!!!! Please Read and Review!!! STAYED TUNED!!!! 


	4. The meeting ,goodbye,and hello

Don't own any pokemon or Gym leader. I own everyone else. There's sadness in this chappe. But theres a good ending too. I don't know how to spell the Gym leaders name and if it's wrong, I'm sorry. Also trying to do my best descriptions in the pokedex here. I hope you enjoy it everyone! Have fun reading!!!!

* * *

Rosline and the gang were heading to Oreburgh city, when they saw a Pachirisu. 

"Wow! A Pachirisu!" Rosline said as she took out her pokedex.

_"Pachirisu. The Elesquirrel pokemon. It likes to live in tree tops where it stores it's berries. Like any electric-type, it's electricity is generated in both cheeks, but dosen't come out the cheeks. Instead, it comes out of the tail." _The pokedex explained as Rosline put it away.

"Ready for a battle, Lucario?" Rosline asked as Lucario nodded his head as Lucario took position as Pachirisu looked like it was ready to battle the whole time.

"Mispirit!!!" Mispirit yelled out for good luck.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Rosline called as Lucario launched his attack but Pachirisu dogged it with great agility. Rosline and Lucario went wide eyed. Pachirisu dogged it like you couldn't tell it had moved. Lucario made a quick move to try and it with his force palm. But Pachirisu dogged it by jumping over him and zapping him with a great amount of energy. Lucario screamed in pain.

"Lucario! Are you alright?!" Rosline asked worriedly.

"Yes." Lucario said, hanging in there strong.

"Alright! Try using Aura sphere again!" Rosline said as Lucario used it again, but like before, Pachirisu dogged it.

"Dang it!" Rosline said as Lucario tried using Metal claw, but Pachirisu dogged it and used it's double team. Lucario got confused and couldn't figure it out, which is what's Pachirisu wanted and it launched it's electric attack, Spark. Lucario was hurt terrible from the attack, since there was so many of them, and fell to one knee with the other knee supporting his arm.

"Lucario!" Rosline yelled worriedly.

"I'm alright." Lucario said as he was hurting terribly from the attack but didn't let Rosline know that, for he was worried that Rosline would stop the battle and lose her first chance to catch a pokemon. Lucario was still confused where the real Pachirisu may be. He attacked the far right corner one, but it was one of the fakes and Lucario was attacked again and this time his fell to the floor.

"LUCARIO!!!" Rosline said as she was going to run in there and stop the battle, which Lucario feared, but Mispirit and Jena stopped her by grabbing Roline's arm.

"What?! Don't stop me! Lucario needs help!" Rosline said but Jena still prevented her from entering.

"No. If you just barge in there, Lucario would be upset. He dosen't want you throwing this chance away. If you barge in there, that means all the hard work Lucario is doing would be waist." Jena said as Rosline went wide eyed and looked at Lucario worriedly as Lucario tried to stand up. He finally got up, but electricity was moving up his body and his was panting hard. Rosline knew that Lucario was paralyzed, and was very worried. But Rosline knew that Lucario didn't want Rosline to lose this chance and nodded her head and backed down. Lucario looked at Rosline and smiled, then went back to the battle. He was still confused and still couldn't figure out where the real Pachirisu was. Then Rosline had a great idea and said,

"Lucario! Try and focus where the real one might be! Close your eyes and focus!" Lucario looked at her wide eyed with his mouth opened a little, but then smiled while still wide eyed. He closed his eyes and his antennas went up. He concentrated and felt the aura of the real Pachirisu. He could tell because the clones had weaker aura pulses. Pachirisu attacked with spark again, but Lucario opened his eyes and dogged while powering up his metal claw and hitting Pachirisu hard. Pachirisu stood it's ground, but became weakened. It was strong Rosline thought. Probably about a level 30. It must have been training hard. Pachirisu used Super Fang and it hurt Lucario badly, but he hit Pachirisu with Aura Sphere. This time he didn't miss and hit Pachirisu. HARD. Pachirisu was weakened enough for Rosline to use a pokeball.

"Pokeball Go!!!!" Rosline shouted and threw the pokeball at Pachirisu and the pokemon was taken inside. The ball rolled and the gang awaited cautiously. The ball rolled three times before stopping. Rosline smiled and picked up the pokeball. Lucario smiled before become in so much pain he fell down to one knee and holding his arm. Rosline rushed to Lucario's side and knelt down beside him.

"Lucario!" Rosline said worried.

"I'm alright. OW!!!" Lucario said as his arm increased in pain. Rosline held Lucario's hand so he could squeeze it to relief pain. The pain wasn't to great. But Lucario ached all over. Then a mysterious man appeared.

"Well, your Lucario is well trained." The man said as came out of the hiding place. Lucario started growling and the man knew to keep his distance.

"Who are you?" Rosline asked.

"I'm Riley. Sorry for the barge in. I'll help heal your Lucario." Riley said as he knelt down beside Lucario as Lucario growled a little bit, but then Rosline looked at him in a way that was so gentle and asking him to calm down, Lucario calmed down. Riley sprayed a full restore and Lucario felt so much better.

"Thank you." Lucario said.

"Yes thank you." Rosline said.

"Your welcome. I bet your on your way to battle the gym leader in Oreburgh city." Riley said.

"I guess. I was interested to battle the gym leaders and go in contests." Rosline said.

"I could lead you there if you like. But first, I have to get my Riolu to a pokemon center so Nurse Joy can watch them." Riley said

"Riolu?" Rosline asked.

"Yes. I breed Riolu and give them to different trainers." Riley said as there was a strange eary light come from the bushes. Rosline went to see what it was and saw a black medallion and everyone went over, saw it and looked confused.

"That must be an old pendent from old times. It must be cause it looks old." Riley said as Rosline picked it up and it started glowing.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Rosline said as the glowing got brighter until it engulfed Rosline as she screamed and Lucario yelled,

"ROSLINE!!!!!" After the light faded, Lucario was relived to see that Rosline was alright and ran towards her while saying worriedly,

"Rosline! Are you alright?!" Lucario stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Rosline laughing evilly and started glowing in a black aura that was visible to everyone.

"R-Rosline?" Lucario said worriedly as he took one step forward before going wide eyed, taking one step back, eyes small, and shaking, and becoming scared because Rosline turned around after standing up and looked at everyone evilly with her eyes dark purple then their usual emerald color.

_"The Rosline you know is gone. I'm Suma Lan. An evil sorceress from long ago. And I want to keep this girl's body for my own."_ The evil voice said.

"Let Rosline go!!!" Lucario said as he started to power up energy.

_"I don't think you want to do that. If you use pure good aura on me, it won't only kill me. But it will kill Rosline aswell." _Suma said as Lucario powered down and became frightened. What was he going to do? If he didn't do anything, this spirit would remain in Rosline forever. But to kill her. He couldn't do it. He had to use physical attacks, hopping it would weaken the spirit enough to be destroyed. Lucario hit 'Suma' with a force palm, but 'Suma' countered attack and hit Lucario hard. The battle just started and already Lucario was seriously injured. The spirit was so powerful that Lucario was about to faint. Lucario stood his ground and hit 'Suma' in the stomach. Both were almost wiped out and then Lucario fell to his knee before 'Suma' grabbed Lucario's neck with one hand. Jena and Riley tried to help him, but 'Suma' used a spell to prevent them from getting close. 'Suma' looked at Lucario evilly straight into the eyes and Lucario became so scared he couldn't move. His eyes were small and wide, he started breathing heavily, and his heart pounded against his rib cage. He closed eyes tightly to escape the stare and waited for the end, since he was to scared to move. He became confused when Rosline's, well, in this case Suma's, hand began to shake. He was almost to afraid to open his eyes, but he did and he went wide eyed for what 'Suma's' face looked like. Her eyes were shaking and they were small and she grabbed a her head with one hand.

_"What- What's happening?" _Suma said as Lucario understood that Rosline was trying to come back. The kindness in Rosline was dormant when Suma entered her body, until now, and Rosline was trying to break through. Rosline's head was filling with all of the memories that she, Mispirit, and Lucario had together. Suma was released from Rosline's body and put back in the medallion and Lucario hit it with pure aura and there was a scream while the medallion was destroyed. Rosline opened her eyes as Lucario knelt down beside her. Rosline looked at Lucario and was so upset that she seriously injured Lucario, that she got up and ran away.

"Rosline! Wait!" Lucario ran after her as the others followed. Rosline kept running until she stopped suddenly as the others caught up with her.

"Rosline, please wait!" Jena said.

"Lucario..." Rosline said sadly as Lucario went wide eyed a little bit and he said,

"Yes?" Almost afraid of what Rosline might say.

"Listen. I don't want you to get hurt anymore..." Rosline said sadly as Lucario eyes went wide a little bit more.

"What are you saying?" Riley asked.

"I saying that...I'm...Releasing him..." Rosline said as she started crying. Lucario's eyes got wide as they could get and the others stood there in shock. Lucario eyes were so small and they both shook a little bit. His heart stopped for a second.

"But why?! Are you just going to do this to him just because what just happened?! You weren't yourself and..." Jena shouted but couldn't continue because Rosline yelled,

"SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone went wide eyed and Rosline kept shouting.

"DO YOU THINK I **WANT** TO DO THIS TO HIM???!!!! DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HIM??!!!" Lucario was still wide eyed, but was a little calm now and was full of sadness and they stared the same way.

"But...If I let him go...He won't be hurt anymore...Because of me..." Rosline said as she cried harder. Lucario became more wide eyed. Everyone else stared sadly.

"Goodbye...Lucario..." As Rosline started running again as tears escaped her eyes.

"Rosline wait!" Jena said as Lucario watched her run. It reminded him of his old trainer. But this time, his new trainer was letting him go because she didn't want him to get hurt. Lucario ran in the opposite direction.

"Lucario! Wait!" Jena as she ran after him.

"Riley! Go after Rosline!" Jena said as Riley nodded and he ran after Rosline as Mispirit followed Riley. Rosline and Lucario ran as tears escaped their eyes. Then they went wide eyed as they remembered something.

**_Flash Back_**

Rosline: "_What would we do if were separated?"_

Lucario: "_What? Where did that come from?"_

Rosline: "_I'm sorry."_

Lucario: _It's alright. Wait. How about we promise we'll never be separated?"_

Rosline: "_Ya! That's an excellent idea!"_

Mispirit:_ "Mispirit!"_

Lucario: _"Then it's set! We'll never be separated!"_

Rosline: _"Promise?"_

Lucario: _"Promise."_

Mispirit: _"Mispirit."_

**_End of flashback_**

Rosline and Lucario filled with sadness while their eyebrows hung over their eyes. They both broke their promise. Rosline for letting Lucario free, and Lucario for running away and not chasing after Rosline. They both closed their eyes tightly and more tears escaped their eyes. A while passed, and Jena finally caught up with Lucario. Lucario was resting next to a river.

"Lucario?" Jena asked as Lucario looked at her with tears still falling from his eyes with strain marks under them and then he looked back at the lake. Jena sat down next to Lucario and Lucario didn't even turn his head to look at her again. He just stared at the river.

"Lucario. I don't think Rosline wants you gone. I think she wants you back. I'm sure." Jena said, but Lucario didn't answer.

"Please. Lets go see her." Jena said as Lucario still didn't answer as Pichu put it's paws on one of Lucario's and said,

"Pichu. Pich pic pi pichu." Pichu tried to convince Lucario to see Rosline. But still Lucario didn't answer. Jena gave up, grabbed Pichu, started to walk away before they heard Lucario say,

"Wait." Jena turned and saw Lucario standing up, still crying.

"Take me to see her. Please." Lucario said still crying as Jena looked into his eyes. Sadness and determination to see Rosline filled Lucario's red eyes.

"Please..." Lucario begged sadly. Jena smiled to let Lucario know that she would take him to see Rosline.

"Of coarse." Jena said as Lucario smiled with sadness, but relief that he was going to see her. He followed Jena to go see Rosline.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riley and Mispirit finally caught up with Rosline and Riley grabbed her arm. 

"LET ME GO!!!" Rosline said trying to break free, but Riley didn't let go and Rosline looked at him and she couldn't help it and she hugged Riley. Riley blushed a little, before looking at Rosline sadly and hugging Rosline back. Rosline went wide eyed before closing her eyes tightly and yelling,

"WHAT HAVE I DONE???!!!! I LET LUCARIO GO, AND IT WAS OVER SOMETHING STUPID!!!! JENA WAS RIGHT, I WASN'T MYSELF!!!! BUT I WAS TO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT AND NOW IT'S TO LATE!!!! HE'S GONE!!!!! He's gone..." Rosline cried so hard, it felt like all the water of her body was gone and it was making her thirsty.

"Mispirit" Mispirit said sadly

"No he's not. Jena is going after him. How about we go see him." Riley said comfortly and Rosline looked at him wide eyed and then she smiled.

"You mean...I can see him again...Oh, what am I thinking. He probably dosen't want to see me anyway...I broke our promise that nothing would separate us..." Rosline said sadly as she frowned on 'oh'.

"What if he does? Come on. Let's go see him." Riley said sadly as Rosline nodded her head as they walked to find Lucario.

* * *

Finally, the six saw eachother while they let Lucario and Rosline get back together. When Rosline and Lucario finally reached eachother, a couple of inches away from eachother, Rosline and Lucario looked at eachother sadly. 

"I just wanted to see you again before I go...I am free after all..." Lucario said as Rosline, unexpectedly, hugged Lucario with her arms around his neck and her head resting on one of his shoulder. Lucario went wide eyed as Rosline had her eyes closed tightly, tears falling freely, and her body shaking.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm truly sorry. I broke our promise. But I...I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!" Rosline yelled as Lucario became even more wide eyed and he began to become teary eyed again and Rosline spoke again.

"I...I missed you...Even though it was for a few minutes. I was worried that you wouldn't want talk to me. But...I don't want you to leave because your my family and...and...and...I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Rosline yelled at the top of her lungs as Lucario, oh boy, his eyes were so wide and his heart stopped for a second while the others stared wide eyed, but then smiled with their eyes still wide. Lucario smiled sadly but wide eyed.

"I love you as family...I don't want to lose you... I'm not going to let that happen...Every again..." Rosline said while crying and Lucario's smile turned into a frown as he knew that he didn't have anything to repay Rosline for all the things she did for him. Lucario finally burst into tears and said sadly,

"I'm sorry as well...I want to be with you too...I was...I was also worried you didn't want to talk to me. I broke our promise as well for running instead of chasing after you. Your family to me too and I...I...I l-love you too." Lucario said while crying as Rosline went wide eyed, but then smiled, closing her eyes and crying while Lucario's eyes shaking and his teeth were showing. The others stared happily as they were happy that they were together again. Finally the parted, and they both smiled at eachother. Rosline dried Lucario's tears and he went wide eyed a little with his mouth hanging open a little, but then he smiled with his eyes half lidded. The others came others came over. Rosline smiled as did Lucario as Rosline faced Riley and stood up and said,

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed those words, Riley." Rosline said as Riley smiled.

"Your welcome." Riley said and he didn't have anymore time to talk anymore because Rosline had given him a kiss on the cheek. Riley blushed a lite pink as the others went wide eyed before smiling. When the kiss on the cheek was done, Riley rubbed his cheek wide eyed, but he smiled with his eyes half lidded. Rosline smiled as the others chuckled a tiny bit. Lucario stopped chuckling when Rosline knelt down beside him. Lucario looked confused and was worried that Rosline might hurt him or something for chuckling but turned a bright red instead because Rosline kissed him on the cheek aswell. The others smiled and when it was done, Lucario stared at the ground blushing a crimson red instead because he never got a kiss before. He looked at Rosline and smiled and Rosline smiled back.

"Well, how about we set up camp?" Jena asked as they agreed and set up camp. Afterwords, Riley started walking.

"Where are you going Riley?" Rosline asked.

"Back to traveling I guess." Riley said as continued walking, but Rosline grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Rosline asked as Riley smiled and nodded his head and said,

"That's not a bad idea. Sure." Riley said as Rosline the others smiled and Riley walked back to the gang and sat down next to the fire. Lucario felt much happier and so did Rosline. Lucario wouldn't admit, but he thought Rosline of his mother. He felt like she was his mother all along. He felt tired and told everyone they should get some sleep. Everyone went into the tent, except Rosline and Lucario went to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked.

"Ummm...It's...a-about Riley..." Rosline said nervously while blushing and Lucario was confused a little bit.

"What about him. He's a real nice ma-...Oh I get it. You have a crush on him don't you?" Lucario said while smiling as Rosline blushed harder before saying,

"N-no! I d...I don't-I...I..." Rosline couldn't speak the words and her heart beated faster every time she thought about it.

"I-I guess..." Rosline said still blushing as Lucario let out a chuckle or two and said,

"I think you should stay near him if you like so much." Lucario said while smiling as Rosline blushed a little more before calming down and smiling back at Lucario.

"Lets get some sleep." Lucario said as he got up as Rosline followed. Lucario touch the bandanna that Rosline gave him on their first day of their journey and smiled with eyes half lidded and he knew this symbolized their friendship. He diced to give Rosline something to symbolize their friendship. He took a piece of his horn on his hand, took a piece of string he found laying around somewhere, tied it around the piece of horn and handed it to Rosline. Rosline smiled and took it and put it around her neck.

"Won't your hand hurt?" Rosline asked concerned.

"I'll be alright. Besides, it's broken of more then once and it grows back in a few days." Lucario said as Rosline understood and smiled.

"Boy, I'm tired." Rosline said sighing and Lucario giggled a tiny bit. When they entered the tent, Lucario pointed something out.

"By the way, your sleeping bag is next to Riley's." Lucario said as he laid down. Rosline blushed as she laid down, but then she smiled and snuggled closer to Riley. Lucario smiled at Rosline before falling asleep. Rosline fell asleep with her hands and head on Riley's chest. Riley stirred before blushing and going wide when he realized Rosline was snuggled close to him. Then he smiled and wrapped an arm around Rosline's body. He smiled as he fell asleep with the others.

* * *

PHEW!!!! Done!!! Stay tuned for the next chappe!!!! Please Read and Request!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M MAD!!!!! PEOPLE ARE READING THE DIGIMON CHAPTERS WHICH THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!!! I'm not saying that's bad. I like it when people read my stories. But no reading the Digimon chapters. I'm going to put up a little thing to give you information why there's Digimon chapters. Well, I'm sorry for over reacting...(Starts crying for some reason) I hope you guys forgive me...Well, see ya... 


	5. Crime is scary Really scary

Ok! This chapter has a few violent scenes in it so I would recommend that little kids stay away for this chapter. Pokemon shouldn't have any violent scenes in it, but I'm a dramatic writer. I can't help it...I don't own Riley btw. Anyway, I hope enjoy this chapter! HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Rosline and the gang finally got to Oreburg city with Riley along for the ride! They stopped at the Pokemon center to get some rest when they saw a man that was sitting over that was really nice. He had red hair with glasses with blue eyes. He also dressed in a pale brown suit with dress shoes. 

"Hey." The man said.

"Hi. I'm Rosline, that's Jena, Lucario, Pichu, Misspirit, and Riley." Rosline said.

"I see. Nice to meet you. But you came at a bad time. There's a killer going around. Goes after everyone he can get his hands on. Including children. But no children have been killed. Yet." He said as Rosline and the others had disgusted looks on their faces. The man introduced himself as Robby and he was with the investigators and he asked if they would help them out and the said sure. The started at the last crime that happened. When Rosline saw this she nearly fainted, but got weary and fell into Riley's arms. The others smiled with their eyes closed. Riley and Rosline both blushed and Rosline tried to move, but the scene made her so weary, she couldn't move. Riley helped Rosline to her feet and helped her stand. After the crime scene review, they put together what they thought.

"Do you know about their identities and where they were murdered?" Jena asked Robby.

"Yes and no. We know who they were, but the person keeps murdering them in a private place and then he keeps moving them around." Robby explained.

"Maybe your not looking hard enough. Maybe it's because of a psychotic person or..." Lucario stopped to think when Robby finished Lucario's sentence.

"Or maybe it's because of a trainer and his or her pokemon." Robby stated as Lucario went wide eyed and yelled,

**"POKEMON AREN'T HARD HEARTED CREATURES WHO KILL FOR NO APPARENT REASONS!!!!!!!"** Robby just smiled and shrugged with his hands up to his shoulders while Lucario cooled down and knew that Robby was just making a statement.

"I'll treat you all for lunch." Robby said as they left the room.

POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPPOKEPOKE

The people at the police station got a visit from their usual mailman who had orange hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to see ya." The mailman said.

"Same here. I want you to be careful with that killer out that

Jena said she would catch up in a few minutes and they said that was fine. Jena told Pichu to stay with the others. Pichu obeyed and hopped on Lucairo shoulder. Jena walked a few miles and saw a mailman running. She got curios and ran after him. She caught up with him.

"What's the matter?" Jena asked.

"I'm running from the maniac." The man said.

"Ok I'll get help." Jena said as she turned her head, not knowing of the bat being held up to her head.

"Ok, lets (gasp)" Jena said as she wide eyed as she was knocked out. The last thing she remembered was the man smiling evilly.

POKEPOKPOKPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE

Everyone eat at the resturant before stepping outside to wait for Jena. They waited for a half an hour before becoming worried.

"Oh! Whats taking Jena so long?" Rosline asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But it's not like Jena to keep us waiting." Riley said.

"Pichu." Pichu said worriedly.

"Hm?" Lucario said as he saw a foot print that wasn't any of theirs.

"Was there someone here?" Lucario asked.

"Ya. I saw a mailman running into an ally and I saw a girl following him. Probably Jena. I guess the mailman was just late for his job and Jena was helping give him shortcuts. Mabey the ally was a good shortcut." Robby said.

"An ally? A person who murders an private locations...Oh no!" Lucario said as he started running.

"Lucario! Wait up!" Rosline said as she and the others followed Lucario, but lost him. Lucario looked around in the ally he saw first and saw a man catching his breath. Lucario ran over and asked,

"Excuse me? Is there someone else that was here?"

"A young girl. Over there." The man said as he pointed to Jena knocked out.

"All right. I'll grab her and we'll get some help from my friends." Lucario said as he turned his head, not knowing that the man was holding a bat to his head.

"Don't worry. Everythings going to be..huh?(Gasp)" Lucario said as he went wide eyed before getting knocked out aswell. The last think he saw was the man chuckling and smiling evilly. Lucario finally came to tied up in a chair. He saw the same man sharpening a knife and Lucairo tried to break free.

"You came to, I see." The man said.

"Why you!" Lucario said as he tried to use his his powers, but he felt very weak and trying to use aura powers and he hurt badly and he closed his eyes tightly before looking at .

"I hear your type uses arua powers to attack. So to be safe I used some of my special potion I made to make you weaker." The man said as Lucario gave him an angry stare.

"I shouldn't be so rude though. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ken and this is my secret hideout." Ken said.

"Your...that mailman..." Lucario said going wide eyed a little.

"I glad you realised. And to congratulate you for staying alive long enough, I want you to take a clymps of my next victim." Ken said as he pulled out Jena tied to a chain that was attached to the cyling and had a gag over her mouth. She was scared and went wide eyed when she saw Lucario.

"Let her go." Lucario said.

"No can do. I want to finish her of and hide her in my basment." Ken said.

"But why are you murdering all these people?" Lucario asked.

"Why? Lets see...I suppose it's because I didn't want to be a nobody anymore. People didn't want me around." Ken said.

"How could someone kill for just that?!" Lucario yelled.

"Because they want to." Ken said as he stepped closer to Lucario and Lucairo painked.

"We just need to unleash that inner deamon inside of ourselves." Ken said as he stopped infront of Lucario.

"Get away!" Lucario yelled.

"Some don't care that they hurt others in the most horrific ways. Why is that?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Lucario said and he went eyed since Ken cut his arm as Jena went wide eyed and looked away. Blood trickled down Lucario's arm as he winced from the pain. Ken knelt down to face Lucario's face.

"Because. Deep down, we have the ablity kill. Like the pokemon of evil trainers in the forest, hurting millions. Blood went everywhere." Ken said.

"That not true!" Lucairo said as he closed his eyes tightly. Then he remembered Rosline getting hurt by Team Rocket.

"YOUR WRONG!!!!" Lucario yelled as his arua powers burst out knocking Ken back and making Lucario free of his chains.

"WHY YOU!!!!!!" Ken said as he was going to use his knife and Lucario panicked and dove to the floor. Ken was going to strike again and Lucario became so scared that protect was activated. Ken then tried to hit Lucario again, but Lucario got up and ran. He ran over Jena and he tried to untie the chains, but with his heart beating faster and faster and being afraid, he couldn't keep ahold of the chain.

"Come'on!" Lucario yelled with small eyes and breathing harder then usual. Jena tried to help him out, but Ken stepped in and used his knife. Cutting off one of Lucario's horns. Lucario grabbed the horn and ran but then he tripped and Ken was able to catch up with him and he started to attack Lucario and Lucario put his detached horn up in defense. Jena fell of the stand she was standing on to get free of the chains and she knocked the table over which knocked over Ken and Lucario. Lucario emiditly sat up and he knocked out Ken's knife from Ken's hands. Ken went wide eyed as he looked at his hand then back to Lucario. Lucairo's eyes were so small that you could barely see them and he closed his eyes tightly was going to stab Ken when, all of a sudden, Rosline grabed Lucario's elbow.

"Lucario! Don't!" Rosline said as Lucario went wide eyed, then he closed his eyes tightly again as he turned around in a jolt holding his horn and slashing Rosline's arm, but barely affected it.

"It's going to take more then that to hurt me Lucario." Rosline said in her calm voice as Lucario's small eyes remaind and he began to cry with his mouth open a little bit.

"There they are! Freeze! Don't move either." A policeman said as Ken put his hands up and had an angry stare on his face. Tears fell down Lucario's face as he started to speak.

"Rosline...I'm sor..I'm.."

"Lucario. Are you hurt?" Rosline asked her scared friend.

"I thought...I was going to die...I honestly thought that." Lucario said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I...couldn't think. I was too scared..." Lucario said as Rosline had a sad look on her face. She emiditly grabbed Lucario and held him in her arms. Lucario went wide eyed before closing them tightly and letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.

"It's ok Lucario. I'm here. Nothings going to happen to you anymore." Rosline said as Lucario went wide eyed before finally smiling with his eyes half lidded.

"Thank you." Lucario said as he closed his eyes calmly and his tears stopped at last. After the insident, Lucario was so happy that Rosline was here with him. He layed down, but he didn't feel like sleeping. Rosline turned around in her bed to see Lucario looking down with strained eyes. Rosline kissed Lucario on his cheek which made him wide eyed and after that, he looked at Rosline, who gave him the look of, 'It's alright. He's not going to harm you anymore.' Lucario smiled with his eyes half lidded and falling asleep. Rosline stayed up for a while to check if Lucario would have trouble sleeping. She grabbed his hand to make sure that didn't happen. He slept even more peacefully than before which made Rosline smile and fall asleep.

* * *

Ok! Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye! 


	6. The fight, the runaway, the make up

Ok! Here we go with the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone was in the forest and today was crazy. One because Rosline needed a break from Oreburg city. Two Lucario woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare which woke up Rosline who held him in her arms. Thirdly, Pichu went missing until they found him in Rosline's bag eating some of Rosline's chocolate. Then the sun set and they set up camp in the forest. Then something happened that was anything that everyone was unexpecting and didn't want. Lucario brought up yesterday and Rosline and him talked about it, but it lead to the argument. One, Lucario shouldn't have brought up yesterday and two, Rosline shouldn't have contributed to the argument. 

"Why did you bring this up anyway?!" Rosline yelled.

"I don't know!!! You tell me!!!" Lucario yelled back.

"Because you thought it was a good idea!!!" Rosline yelled.

"I didn't!!!! I was just thinking out loud!!!" Lucario yelled back. Riley, Jena, Pichu, and Mispirit watched and all were afraid at what this might lead to. Jena finally tried to break them up and she said,

"Can Riley and I have a saying in this?"

"NO!!!" Both angry friends yelled and Jena backed down.

"You are so stubborn and narrow minded!!!" Rosline yelled.

"Well, so are you!!!" Lucario yelled back. "If you hadn't contributed to this argument we wouldn't be in this situation!!!" Lucario yelled as Rosline went wide eyed, but then she looked down and let darkness cover her eyes. Then she slapped Lucario across the face and she yelled the words that shocked her afterwords,

**_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** Lucario went wide eyed and his mouth was open a little bit. Everyone became shocked at those words as did Rosline when she herd those words echo. When she looked up to see Lucario face in so much shock, she felt like she was going to cry.

"Lu...Lucario I...I didn't mean...I..." Rosline tried to let Lucario that she was sorry, but he just shouted as darkness covered his eyes,

**_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!"_** Lucario then started running away from Rosline.

"Lucario!" Rosline said as she held out a hand, but then she looked at it and when she saw how red it was after slapping Lucario, she started crying and shaking.

"What have I done?! What's wrong with me?!" Rosline yelled as she knew what was going to come out of her friends mouths. _'Whats wrong? You that's what!!!'_ or _'You Idiot!!! Now look what you've done!!!'_ But instead, Riley walked to Rosline's side and said,

"Go after him." Rosline went wide eyed and looked at Riley.

"True friends don't let situations like this go. If you really to let Lucario know your sorry, then chase after him." Riley said as Rosline went more wide eyed as she looked in front of her where Lucario was just running.

"Your right." Rosline said. "True friends don't let these kind of situations go. I'm a true friend to Lucario and I want to let him know I'm sorry." Rosline said as she ran after Lucario as the others followed. Lucario ran as far as his legs could take him. Right now, he didn't care if Rosline was sorry. She said those five words that he hated and they repeating his head like a broken record. **_'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _**Lucario couldn't get those words out of his mind. Lucario had his eyes closed tightly as he ran. He stopped to take a breather when he remembered the bandanna Rosline gave him. He only became more angry and he grabbed it and threw the bandanna on the ground. He didn't care at first, but then he remembered the horn he gave Rosline. She didn't get rid of it like he was about to get rid of the bandanna. He picked it up and when he did, it only caused more pain. He clenched the hand with the bandanna into a fist and he started crying.

"Why did this happen?! If I didn't bring up yesterday, none of this would happened!!!!" Lucario yelled as the tears flowed freely. He decided to tie the bandanna back around his neck and, again, started running. He didn't run far because he tripped over a rock. He got on his hands and knees and he let the tears flow freely until he heard Rosline's voice,

"Lucario?" Rosline said and Lucario looked behind him to see Rosline smiling, but sadly. Then she looked down to let darkness cover her eyes. Lucario kept a stern look on his face until Rosline spoke sadly again,

"Sorry about what happened and what I said...It...wasn't right...After what I said I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to me again..." Rosline said as Lucario stood up in Rosline's direction and he was wide eyed.

"I'm sorry..." Rosline repeated as tears flowed down her face so freely that Lucario got the urge to cry harder. Rosline had come after him just to let him know that she was sorry. Lucario walked in front of Rosline and looked at her face which made Rosline wide eyed. Lucario looked down. Letting darkness cover his eyes and his eyes just spilled tears.

"I...I'm sorry Rosline...I'm so sorry..." Lucario said sadly as tears fell freely from his eyes. Rosline smiled sadly as she still cried and she pulled Lucario into a hug. Lucario went wide eyed, but then he closed his eyes tightly as tears flew from his eyes.

"Lucario...Sometimes in an argument...we all say things we don't mean." Rosline said as Lucario went wide eyed.

"So...You don't hate me?" Lucario said Rosline went wide eyed.

"Of coarse not...I'm so sorry..." Rosline said, pulling Lucario closer. Lucario grew wide eyed, but then he relaxed and laid his head on Rosline's shoulder.

Rosline...promise? Promise we'll never get into arguments like this again?" Lucario said as tears flowed from his eyes as Rosline nodded.

"Promise. I swear we'll never get fights like this again." Rosline said as she smiled with her eyes closed. Lucario went wide eyed, but then he closed them half way as the tears almost stopped, but not completely as he finally closed his eyes and smiled. The others finally caught up and they all smiled at the fact that the two made up. Both had the strength to separate. Both smiled before Rosline looked down a sadden face.

"Lucario? How could...could you ever forgive me? After what I did? Something like that should be unforgiven..." Rosline said as more tears fell down her face. Lucario couldn't bare anymore crying and licked Rosline's cheek. Rosline went wide eyed as did everyone else before smiling. Rosline rubbed her cheek as Lucario looked down and blushed a deep crimson red. Rosline smiled and rubbed Lucario's head. Lucario opened one eye when he felt Rosline rub his head, but then he smiled and Rosline smiled back as they herd the bushes rustle and they became nervous until they saw a Sneasel that was injured and looked extremely sick. Everyone went wide eyed as the Sneasel fell to the ground. Rosline and the others ran over and Rosline picked up the poor thing and felt it's forehead. It was hot and only getting worse.

"Guys, we have to get this Sneasel to a Pokemon Center and fast!" Rosline said nervously.

"One problem! The Oreburg Pokemon Center is under construction after a storm they had a week ago!!" Jena explained as everyone went wide eyed.

"T-Then what do we do?!" Lucario asked nervously.

"Let me see...I see. It got in a fight with an Execute probably which made him suck in stun spore and was hit with psychic." Riley explained as storm clouds rolled in.

"Awww great!!! Now what'll we do?!!!" Jena yelled as Pichu ran towards a cave.

"I guess so..." Rosline said as they all ran towards the cave.

* * *

Ok!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! BYE BYE!!!! 


End file.
